


The Demon You Know...

by Lilocharms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ...Dude it's like 3am!, Attempted Kidnapping, Based off something I heard, Childhood Trauma, Creepypasta, Demon, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gen, Insanity, childhood fears, monster under the bed, trying my hand at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilocharms/pseuds/Lilocharms
Summary: Sometimes the monster under your bed isn’t there to scare you.





	The Demon You Know...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> It is I, Lilocharms! Hehe....Ok, well enough of that weird crap. Here is a little oneshot that I just couldn't get out of my head. It's a little Creepypasta fic for the fandom. I hope you guys like it!!
> 
> This is un'betaed, so just scream out my mistakes. I tried to catch everything...but It's after 3am here. Hope you enjoy!

“Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams.” Eren’s mother kissed him on the forehead goodnight.

 

“Night sport.” His father says to him as he ruffles his hair lovingly.

 

“Goodnight mom, night dad.” Eren says with a small yawn. He huddles down in his bed, comforter pulled up over his shoulders and partially covering his head.  His parents stop at the door for a second, turn off the lights and close the door with a soft click.

 

Eren closes his eyes for what seemed to only be a few minutes. He hears a shuffle and a small hissing sound. His eyes popping open when he hears it again but a bit louder and closer to the head of his bed. “Psst, hey kid.” This catches his attention.  “Hey kid.” There goes the voice again, and it was coming from underneath his bed!

 

Terrified, Eren hunches down in his bed more. “W-who’s there?” He whispers into the darkness of his room.

 

“Relax brat, my name is Levi. I’m a demon.” Comes the low graveled voice.

 

“L-Levi?” Eren pauses in thought. “That’s a weird name for a demon.”

 

“Yeah, well my mum didn’t want me to be a demon.”

 

“What did she want you to be?” Eren inquires curiously.   

 

A small sigh comes from under the bed. “A dentist.”

 

Eren throws his hands over his mouth trying not to giggle at the vast difference of what was wanted and what actually happened. A few moments pass, “What do your parents want you to be?” The demon asks the boy.

 

“W-well… I don’t know.” He pauses in thought. “I think I want to be an astronaut though.”

 

Levi hums at that. “Humm, that’s a good career, you have a lot of studying to do.”

 

After this Eren lets the silence stretch on for a little while longer. He never thought that he’d be talking to a demon under his bed. He had to tell everyone at school. Jean was never going to believe him. Eren pulls the covers down a little to try to see if he could spot the demon in his room. He was only meet with the darkness of his room, with a little streak of light coming in the window from outside, from the streetlamp below.

 

“Soo, aren’t you going to scare me? That is, your job isn’t it?” Eren asks after a while.

 

“Yeah it is, but I only scare bad people.” Levi says flatly, as if it was obvious.

 

“Oh,” Eren pauses at this. “Am I bad then?”

 

There is a slight pause before Levi answers Eren’s question. Almost like he didn’t want to answer the kid at first. “No…but the man in your closet is.”

 

Eren is scared frozen. He pulls the comforter closer around him and over his head once again. He stays quiet now, scared of not the monster underneath his bed, but the very real threat that is apparently hiding in his closet, for who knows what purposes.

 

Suddenly, Eren hears the closet door slide open with a soft creak, his father never did get around to fixing it. Eren can now hear the shuffling of feet on the carpet. It comes closer, and closer to his bed. Eren huddles into a ball as much as humanly possible. In his mind, if he made himself as small as possible, the bad man wouldn’t be able to see him. It made sense in his 10-year-old mind.

 

 The covers are suddenly ripped off Eren viciously. Eren clamps his eyes shut tighter. Only for him to hear a man scream in terror, he hears something drop to the floor with a thud and then glass breaking. Eren’s eyes flies open when he heard the glass shatter. He shoots up in bed and looks towards the window. Sure enough, it was shattered to pieces on the floor and the window sill.

 

A few seconds later, Eren’s parents rush into the room. Only to find Eren sitting in the middle of his bed with a shocked looks on his face as well. “W-what happened?” Eren’s mother asks in a panic as she rushes to her son’s side.

 

“T-there was a m-man in my c-closet.” Eren says to his parent’s shock and terror.

 

Eren’s father rushes out the room to get his phone from the charger. The police were called. It didn’t take long for the man who hid in Eren’s closet to be found. The police found the man in a field nearby rocking back and forth in a fetal position. The man was so distraught, he thought they were there to help him, not arrest him.

 

* * *

 

 

It was years later when Eren finally found out what exactly happened to the man who was in his closet that night. One night when his mother’s friend Hannes, who was an officer on the force, and on the case at the time, was over drinking and had too many, he finally came off the story of the man.

 

The man’s name was Rod Reiss. The reasoning behind him trying to kidnap Eren was unknown to this day. The only thing they could find when they found the man’s car on the outskirts of their property was some heavy-duty rope and duct tape. There had been a large hunting knife dropped in his room that his parents had never told him about as well.

 

Hannes also informed him that when the case went to trial, that the man’s lawyer plead him out on an insanity case. The insanity plea went through and Rod Reiss now resides in a facility for the criminally insane on the outskirts of town.

 

All of this Eren thought to be rather normal. To be honest, he thought himself crazy a few times for having imagined a demon by the name of Levi under his bed. A demon who had talked to him and had a rather normal conversation. A demon who had warned him about a bad man in his closet that he was there to scare. Then scared the man shitless that he threw himself out of a second-floor window of their family home.

 

However, the little bit of information that Hannes imparted him with is what shocked Eren into a block of ice and left him speechless. “Yeah, the crazy bastard went so insane that he now sleeps on the floor in his cell from what I heard. He flips his bed towards the wall every night and throws his mattress on the floor just to sleep.”

 

“W-what do you mean?”

 

“From what this guy says, he’s afraid of the demon that’s under his bed. According to him its name is Levi.” Hannes chuckles to himself. “Poor bastard, kinda makes you feel bad when they go off the deep end like that.”

 

Eren’s mouth drops open in shock. It was actually real! Sometimes the monster under your bed isn’t there to scare you.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo....how did you lovelies like it? Tell me what you think about it in the comments... I promise I don't bite. Well that is if you're into that lol.
> 
> Also hit me up on tumblr and IG with questions, suggestion, and or request, or just to talk...I get so bored. Also I'm a slut for follows, to make sure I add back, just send a message telling me your a reader and I'll follow back. :D
> 
> Welp, it's late and I shall see you guys next thursday for another update of my main fic World Turned Upside Down.
> 
> Till next time my lovelies!


End file.
